101 Ways DG and Cain are Found Out
by Miller0259
Summary: A collection of drabbles and oneshots of different scenarios of how our beloved C/DG could be found out by the rest of the OZ. We'll see just how close to 101 I get...AHEM: Officially M to be safe
1. Needed Elsewhere

Title: 101 Ways Cain and DG are Found Out

Characters: C/DG, everyone else eventually

Timeline: Post eclipse, mostly established C/DG

Genre: Romance/Comedy

Rating: M to be safe for later

Summary: Drabbles and Oneshots of different scenarios of how C/DG could be found out by the rest of the OZ

A/N: So sorry for my ridiculously long absence from posting. All my muse can spit out anymore are these lovely snippets. So here goes my first drabble/oneshot/fic-of-ridiculousness…C/DG of course! They should be stand alones, or otherwise noted as multi-part. Others are longer, I promise.

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

"Caaaiiiiiiiiiiiiin…" her voice sounded from the opposite side of the room.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" he asked mimicking her whine while never taking his eyes off of the paperwork in front of him.

"Are you done yet?" she asking for what was clearly not the first time.

Cain looked up quickly, a scowl on his face.

"No. And having you prancing around in nothing but a towel isn't exactly helping my concentration…" he seethed in a stage whisper.

She put her hands on her hips.

"I do _not _ prance."

"Pfff," the viewscreen across from Cain disagreed.

Cain glanced at it, embarrassed at being overheard, before looking back to the paper in front of him.

A moment passed before a towel was suddenly blocking his vision. Or more precisely, thrown at his head.

As it fell away from his face, his stricken expression moved with a comedic slowness up to the viewscreen in front of him. He blinked once, hesitating before addressing the other party of the current conference call he was partaking in.

"It appears I'm…_needed elsewhere_, Your Majesty…"

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

A/N: 3 Oh Cain…I've missed you…


	2. One More Minute

Title: 101 Ways Cain and DG are Found Out – One More Minute

A/N: In the words of Agnus from Despicable Me that I just saw this evening, and which are more appropriate than you can imagine: "IT'S SO FLUFFY!"

You're Welcome.

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

Cain's eyelids felt heavy as he shuffled down the hallway of the Palace in Central City. He gave yet another great sigh as he readjusted his pack on his shoulder, earning a raised eyebrow from his companion.

The two men had mud covering their pants, carrying their jackets with their packs, and moving tiredly towards their beds. Being gone for five weeks had taken its toll on them, Cain especially.

"Hopefully you will sleep better than you have when we were traveling. Just a few more turns and you can go to sleep, Father," Jeb said, walking beside him.

Cain blinked tiredly, his eyes staying closed longer than normal because of his exhaustion, but he tried to arrange his thoughts.

"I gotta tell DG I'm back, first," he muttered.

Jeb turned his head towards him. "Can't it wait until the morning?"

Cain merely raised an eyebrow at his son.

Jeb breathed a laugh and waved a hand.

Cain shrugged helplessly. "She made me promise to come find her when I got back. 'No matter what time of day'," he said, waving his hands to emphasize the words she had used.

"Oh come on…" Jeb chided. He motioned down the hallway, presumably in the direction of DG, "And I suppose you're going to tell me you still don't think she likes you?"

Cain hesitantly shifted his eyes away from his son and towards the opposite wall of the hallway.

He didn't say anything until they were at the intersection in the hallway where they needed to separate.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, Son."

Jeb rolled his eyes and turned away, waving as he walked down the hall. Cain swallowed and took a deep breath before turning away and walking towards DG's room.

He nodded to the guards on duty when he reached the door before knocking softly. When there wasn't a response, he let himself in and left the door to the hall open a few inches.

He scratched his forehead under his hat for a moment before resettling it and pressing a palm against his eye. By the stars he was tired. He had barely slept more than a few hours the whole time he was gone.

He made his way into his bedroom, guided by the minimal light from the hallway. The sliver lit up a part of DG's form under the covers; an arm resting across her waist and a leg crooked up next to her. Her face was furrowed slightly as if she wasn't completely at peace in her dreams, and her hair was bunched up above her head like she didn't want it near her neck on this warm summer night.

He realized he was smiling slightly while watching her sleep before he set down his pack and leaned over her, brushing her bangs out of her face and placing a kiss on her cheek.

She stirred slightly and blinked her eyes open. He could tell the moment she recognized him because she closed her eyes again, and turned away smiling, a hand coming up to brush through her hair.

"Mmm…'Time is it?" she asked, turning back with a yawn.

"Early," he said quietly. "I missed you…"

She smiled sleepily at him. "I missed you too."

He caught her hand still trying to tame her curls, and shook it slightly. "Scoot."

"Mmm, but the-"

"I know. I just want to hold you for a second," he murmured, moving to sit next to her on the bed.

Finding that she couldn't argue with that, she hummed happily this time, moving over slightly so he could lie down. When he did, she rolled towards him and laid her head on his chest and they wrapped their arms around each other.

He inhaled deeply, smelling her shampoo, and felt his eyelids close contentedly. They laid there quietly for a minute before DG sleepily murmurs to him with her eyes closed.

"You should probably go soon…"

"Mmhmm," he agrees, not letting go of her. "Just one more minute…"

"'Kay…"

CDGCDGCDGCDGCDG 15 Minutes Later CDGCDGCDGCDGCDG

Jeb nodded to DG's door with a furrowed brow, silently asking the guards if his father was still in there, seeing as how he still hadn't made it back to their shared quarters. When they nodded he made his way to the door and pushed it open wider.

More light spilled into the room from the hallway, highlighting the two figures fast asleep in the bedroom.

Jeb's eyebrows rose at the sight of his father and DG. One of her arms was draped across his chest and she was pressed against his side, despite her being under the covers and him being on top. His arms were wrapped low around her waist, and his cheek was resting against the top of her head, making his hat cockeyed.

Both were fast asleep, their faces looked at peace and Jeb could even make out his father's light snores.

Well then.

It seems his Father was not only aware of DG's feelings for him, he had quite a bit of explaining to do for himself.

In the morning of course.

Even Jeb wouldn't break up something as endearing as that.


	3. Wallace and the Argument

Title: Wallace and the Argument

Characters: DG/Cain, and my OC, Wallace.

Summary: Wallace escapes an argument between Princess DG and the Tin Man, but it wasn't nearly as unnerving as the aftermath.

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

Captain Wallace ran his fingers through his hair.

That had been _bad_.

He had seen Wyatt Cain and Princess DG fight before, but that argument had been the worst. There was yelling of course, but the insults and references to things that nobody but the two of them knew about had been flying everywhere.

He had never seen the Princess so furious.

As soon as she stormed out and Cain stormed out after her, effectively ending the meeting, Wallace had hightailed it out of the castle. Surely the roof was about to blow off. And he did _not_ want to be inside when it did. Nope. No thank you. Goodbye.

He walked a lap around the gardens, trying to erase some of the memories of the past twenty minutes when something caught his eye. Up on a second story balcony was the Princess, leaning her elbows on the left end of the railing and staring off into the distance towards the mountains.

She looked less tense, and even calm. Not much of the residing anger could be seen on her face. She looked more worried or disappointed than anything.

What an idiot Wyatt Cain was. Surely the man could see that the beloved Princess of Light was in love with him. Or at the very least, fond of him. And why would any man ignore the attentions of a Princess, let alone bicker and get in fights with one?

And that was when Wyatt Cain himself appeared on the balcony.

She didn't spare him a glance as he rested his elbows on the right side of the railing, opposite of her. Cain stared at her intently for a few moments before looking out to the same view that she was. He looked sad and regretful, but didn't seem to want to actually _say_ anything. DG shifted a bit and looked down, determined not to look at him.

Wallace was torn between giving them space to get past this and wanting to find a place to hide with a view of what was going on. Sure, they seemed oblivious to his presence at the moment, but he'd be damned if Cain hadn't already figured out that he was there.

His eyes flickered to an opening in the tall bushes surrounding the gardens that led into a different section. He glanced up at the balcony where neither of them had moved and then he made a slow beeline for the gap in the bushes. He peeked around again and confirmed that neither of them had seen the movement.

In fact, Cain had straightened from the railing and was looking at DG again. Wallace still hadn't heard either of them speak a word.

Cain made his way over to her side of the balcony and settled his elbows next to hers, looking out at the scenery again. He was looking solemn again when DG finally raised her head to look at his profile.

The Princess seemed to be considering his behavior when all of the sudden she leaned up and kissed Wyatt Cain's cheek. He looked at her, studying her upset face, and after a moment she just looped her arm through his that still rested on the railing, and leaned against his arm, lying her head on his shoulder. She heaved a big sigh and just stayed there.

And then the most amazing thing happened.

Wyatt Cain covered her hand that was wrapped around his arm with his own, and rested his head on top of hers, his eyes falling closed.

Wallace stared at the pair, wide-eyed. What the hell? Though she still wasn't happy with him at the moment, she was apparently letting him know that she didn't hate him, despite yelling that very statement earlier.

Wallace didn't think Wyatt Cain realized how lucky he was. As if on cue, Cain untangled his arm from DG and wrapped it around her shoulders, bringing her to his chest. His other arm went around her waist and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. His lips lingered there before resting his cheek on the top of her head like before.

Then again, maybe he did.

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

A/N: I'm nervous about this one – because while Cain and DG are the main focus of this story, they don't actually…DO anything….? oh well…This is the 'seen by a guard' category, so there you go.


	4. It's Pumpkin Time

Title: 101 Ways Cain and DG are Found Out – It's Pumpkin Time

A/N: This one didn't end the way I thought it would…but it's hard to make everyone's voice heard once you introduce them. Glitch was persuasive, that's all I'm saying…

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

"DG, my angel, stop fidgeting," Lavender scolded mildly.

DG turned her wide blue eyes towards her mother in disbelief.

"Mother," she snapped before she stopped herself. She took a deep breath. "I'm about to be paired with my _soul mate_ with some…undisclosed sign from the stars in less than three minutes-"

"Two," Glitch's voice broke in with a slight hint of a smile.

She shot him a glare, the effect of which was lost because of the ball gown and fancy hair-do in which Glitch just couldn't take her seriously.

"Two," she deadpanned. "Thanks, Glitch."

He winked. "You're welcome," he said sincerely.

She turned back to her mother, "and you expect me to _not_ fidget?"

Her mother smiled sympathetically, "Just try and make it less noticeable." She turned towards the crowded ballroom with a smile hiding her words. "You're making everyone else…uncomfortable."

"Nervous DG make nervous Raw," Raw confirmed from the other side of Glitch.

"Sorry, Raw. I can't exactly do much about it, can I?" she said gloomily.

He gave her an encouraging smile and turned back to the crowd as well.

"Relax, Princess," Cain said from behind her. "He might not even be here tonight."

She glanced over her shoulder at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh right," she began dryly. "So I can begin eagerly awaiting the day he just happens to drop by." She faced forward again but continued loud enough for him to here. "No doubt he'll have a glowing bar sign around his neck saying, 'Ta Da'."

"Relax, Deeg," Az soothed, slipping her hand into DG's, their hands glowing faintly. "Only _you_ can see who it is. And you don't have to declare it right away if you don't want – we can make up an excuse for everyone to leave so you can tell him on your own terms. I'm just sorry the tradition calls for this whole extrava-"

"It's time," her mother spoke over Az, just as the clock in the ballroom began to chime, signaling it was midnight.

The chatter throughout the ballroom quieted as every pair of eyes turned towards the youngest Princess. Young men looked hopeful, their mother's anxious, a few people looked bored, some irritated that the Princess hadn't singled them out as her soul mate yet, and others looked just as nervous as DG felt.

Not that she had opened her eyes yet.

As the last few chimes echoed through the hall DG had found her eyes shut tightly with no hint of moving anytime soon.

She had no idea what was awaiting her if she opened her eyes for the first time since turning 24. She also had no idea why 24 was the special age in the OZ but another thought about how she shouldn't be dwelling on this now entered her head and she shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts.

Az had squeezed her hand one last time before letting her go and stepping away before the chimes had faded, but another hint of magic tingled the back of her neck. Her soul mate was here.

Somewhere.

She took a deep breath. She cracked one eye open and when she didn't see any glaring light other than the chandeliers over head, she opened her other eye and peered around quickly.

No shining beacon, shower of flower petals, or flock of doves. Nothing.

Her shoulders slumped slightly.

Huh…

"DG?" her sister asked softly, directing DG's gaze towards her. At her puzzled look Az spoke up. "Do you not see him, Deeg?"

Her mother spoke up from her other side, speaking to her as well as the crowd. "Sometimes a bit of moonlight helps. Shall I have everyone go outside?"

DG, still a little crestfallen, merely nodded.

She thought for sure –

"Don't worry DG, you'll find him," Ahamo said encouragingly. Glitch and Raw nodded from beside Az. She gave them a halfhearted smile as everyone began moving outside under her mother's direction.

As everyone filed out of the great hall of the Central City palace and into the courtyard, DG hesitated by the door.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I," DG turned towards Cain but blanched slightly at the sight of him.

His face became more concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I…" she was at a loss for words for a moment, but when she caught someone looking at them she recovered. "I just thought…I might want a jacket before going outside…" She smiled at the guest who was staring, sending them outside.

She nodded and smiled at the few remaining guests until they left her and Cain alone. When she turned back to him she found herself being surrounded by his arms and jacket.

She blinked a few times at his sudden close proximity, but recovered as he settled the jacket over her shoulders. She grabbed his wrist subtly.

"Cain, it's you," she whispered quickly, staring at him wide-eyed. His eyes widened and he straightened minutely. "It's you and I don't know what to do. I'm freaking out, you don't want this, everyone is waiting, and I'm wearing a tiara."

"Whoa, whoa, Princess. Slow down." He shook his head slightly. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

She stared at him for a moment wondering if he was serious.

"Cain…you're glowing." At his disbelief she clarified. "Like a _star_." He glanced quickly down at his hands and then around them worried. "No, no. I think I'm the only one who can see, but what do we _do_?"

~~~~Outside~~~~

"I must say, Ambrose…your serum worked very well."

Ambrose looked over out of the corner of his eye, "Why thank you, Azkadee. I couldn't have done it without your help."

Raw stepped up next to them. "Glitch realize DG not only one to see glow?" he asked hesitantly.

"What!" they both asked quickly.

Raw motioned to the crowd around them. "Everyone see Cain glow from serum…"

"Aww crap! It was only supposed to react for DG – Azkadellia I thought-"

"Uh oh…"

They all turned wide-eyed toward the pair inside who were talking earnestly, their faces within inches of each other, Cain glowing brightly for all to see…

"Most definitely not part of his plan," Az breathed. Glitch agreed most dejectedly.

"Cain is gonna give me back my zipper…."

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

A/N: Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii don't really have an excuse for not posting…the usual Muse-was-being-pissy and school-started-and-drama-sucked-out-my-soul but we've all heard it before…but that doesn't make it less true. Fact: It's hard to write flirty/happy C/DG when I'm not flirty/happy… But apparently Glitch still is.


	5. Lost in the Crowd

A/N: So I started this 101 business because I had lots of "established couple-y" story ideas and ever since starting it all my muse has kicked around are ideas of romance/getting-together stories. It's almost frustrating. Almost.

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

"The Princess DG looks lovely today, don't you think?" A middle aged woman with brown hair asked her older friend.

"Oh yes. Quite _bored_ too…" Her friend commented, indicating she was bored too.

"Oh, Astrid!" The brunette admonished.

"No, really! Just look at her," Astrid pointed. "Her smile is a bit fake and she is just staring at one spot! If _I _were forced to go to every re-opening all over the OZ I would be bored too…"

"_Really_, Astrid…"

"Oh don't 'really Astrid' me, Gazelle. Just you wait…She won't crack a real smile throughout this entire ceremony!"

"I think you're wrong…" Gazelle muttered under her breath.

Just then a man in a gray fedora pushed his way through the crowed, passing them and making his way closer to the stage.

"Excuse me, ladies," he touched his hat briefly as he edged around them.

"Oh, do we have to?" Astrid muttered under her breath as he walked away. Gazelle elbowed her.

The town mayor soon began his welcoming statements to the crowd and Gazelle watched Princess DG intently, looking for a smile. The Princess stood stoically onstage, her hair pulled up elaborately and adorned with a small crown. Her dark green coat, while showing bare shoulders, was long sleeved, and floor length and had a high collar, completing her regal look.

Every once in awhile the Princess' advisor, the one with the zipper on his head standing next to her, would elbow her lightly and point to something. She would give him a half-hearted smile and nod, but her eyes would eventually wander back to the crowd.

Gazelle herself was beginning to lose interest when the Princess suddenly perked up, unclasping her hands from in front of her.

Gazelle watched in fascination as the Princess smacked her friend in the chest with the back of her hand pointing to something in the crowd in Astrid's direction and ran off the stage.

Murmuring could be heard throughout the crowd and soon Gazelle could hear the Princess herself.

"Excuse me. So sorry. Excuse me. Pardon me."

Soon she stepped up to the man with the gray fedora and just stared at him with wide eyes. Then she broke into a wide smile and through her arms around the man's neck giving him a hug.

He caught her around the waist and spun her around in a circle, a smile upon his face as well.

"I didn't know you were back!" DG exclaimed.

"Just this afternoon," came the man's reply.

"Come on!" The Princess grabbed his hand and began pulling him through the crowd back to the stage.

Finally Astrid exploded, "WOULD YOU STOP HITTING MY ARM!"

"Sorry," Gazelle muttered. She hadn't even realized how enthusiastically she was trying to get Astrid's attention. "Who do you think-?" Gazelle started to ask before she saw the man in the hat and the Princess climb the stairs to the stage, still hand in hand.

When they made it to the advisor with the zipper, the Princess motioned to the man and said something. The advisor stared at him for a moment before throwing his arms out to the side and engulfing the man in the hat with a hug, trapping his arms. The man in the hat patted his back as best as he could, and was finally released.

The viewer standing nearby also came forward and just shook hands with the man, a slight smile on his face.

The Princess stood by, simply beaming.

The man in the hat seemed to become aware of the entire town staring at him. He glanced up before tugging his hat down a bit over his face and stepping back beside the Princess.

Even the mayor had looked over at what seemed to have captured the crowd's attention. The Princess waved at the mayor and looked embarrassed before leaning towards the man in the hat, looping her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his shoulder. The man smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, nodding to the mayor.

"That doesn't count…" Astrid muttered. "She's not smiling because of the ceremony."

Gazelle smiled wryly. "You're just bitter because the other rumors aren't true."

"What other rumors?" Astrid asked sharply.

"Why, the ones where the Princess might be a…" she trailed off turning pink. "You know…" she whispered. "About turning away all of the suitors?"

"A lesbian?" Astrid supplied, a bit loudly, causing other town folk to stare.

Gazelle hushed her friend, but nodded.

Astrid laughed. "Ha! Honey," she pointed to the stage, "that doesn't prove anything. With an ass like that man has, he could turn any lesbian straight."

Her friend huffed in exasperation.

"_Really_, Astrid…"

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

A/N: A/N: Didn't end up where I thought, but these two ladies were kind of fun to write… I wrote this (and another one) like, two weeks ago. And was all excited and then school happened and I didn't get this tweaked and finished until just now. My apologies. Will you forgive me if I...oh, I don't know, POST THE OTHER ONE SOON!


	6. In Need of Courage

A/N: *snaps fingers in front of your face* Snap out of it, you AREN'T seeing things: This IS an update! (albeit, a short one) *claps over-enthusiastically with you*

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

Wyatt Cain looked calm, standing by himself in the middle of the hallway, a set of double doors in front of him.

Eight guards flanked the area, standing at attention. They were waiting for their Commander to give the signal to open the doors and let the ceremony begin.

Except he wasn't giving the signal. He continued to stare at the door without moving.

DG was standing in the corner by the door, more for moral support than anything considering this day was not about her. For once. The guards began to glance sideways at each other as Cain continued to stare at the doorknob calmly. Soon, DG realized he wasn't blinking.

Awww, the Tin Man was nervous.

She stepped in front of him and ducked into his line of sight. He blinked at her sympathetic smile.

"Hey there, Tin Man," she said hesitantly. "You okay?"

He looked to the side, searching for the answer before nodding jerkily.

She smiled more warmly. She knew how to calm him, but had to be mindful of the guards. As she realized he wasn't going to snap out of it any time soon she made a risky decision.

She slipped her arms around his waist and leaned against him.

DG ignored the eyebrows that she knew were rising around them. Cain's rigid posture relaxed and he looked down at her as if realizing for the first time that _she_ was the one in front of him.

"You don't look okay…"

As he released the breath he had been holding he cracked a slight smile, his arms encircling her waist as if they responded to a reflex.

He hung his head in defeat at being found out. She merely raised up on her tip-toes to press her forehead to his.

"It's just your son's wedding…" she mumbled to him with a slight laugh in her voice.

He took a deep breath like he was drawing strength from her.

"I know, I just… I know."

She pulled her arms from around him and framed his face in her hands so he would meet her eyes.

"Save me a dance for later?" she asked timidly, her awareness of the guards surrounding them beginning to grow again.

He studied her face for a moment before nodding with a smile, some confidence returning. She pulled his face towards her for a brief kiss, spectators be damned.

The shared a look afterwards before he murmured only loud enough for her to hear, "Thank you…"

She just smiled and stepped away, forcefully tugging him towards the door like the normal impatient DG would. "Now get going! Jeb isn't going to wait forever."

Cain blinked at her sudden change but smiled anyway. "I'm going…I'm going…"

The guards who were stoically staring straight ahead finally cracked a smile.

All their commander had needed was a bit of courage from a certain Princess who was closer to him than they had originally thought.


	7. Trial and Error

Disclaimer: I may have borrowed a line from Juno….kinda

CDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDG

"I'm late," DG said to her reflection with a shrug.

Her reflection looked unimpressed.

"Guess what! It wasn't the stomach flu!"

Now it was confused.

"Remember that night you got back and we were really…rushed?"

Embarrassed.

"You know how you love playing with the cook's children?"

Skeptical.

"So have you thought about being a father again?"

Bug-eyed.

"Remember how we were told you could never have children again?"

Defeated.

"My egg-o is preg-o…"

Un-amused.

"I'm pregnant!"

"I gathered that…" Cain's surprised voice cut off her tirade.

Not alone!

She spun around with a hand covering her mouth to see him standing in the doorway. With her favorite flowers.

Daisies.

"Wha - ?" she stopped herself, gaping at the flowers.

Well this was awkward.

Then the door was pushed farther open to reveal Az.

"What do you _mean_ you're pregnant?" she asked slowly, her mouth small, eyes wide.

This was no longer just awkward.

"You have to have sex with someone in order to be pregnant. And you have to be seeing someone in order to be having sex. And you have to be a terrible sister because this is the first I've heard about it!" Az exclaimed, getting louder and faster as she went. Then she slapped Cain's arm with the back of her hand, laughing incredulously. "Did you know about this!"

Cain, for his part, look surprised, concerned, and had no idea what to say.

He glanced sideways at DG before giving up. He shrugged non-committaly. At her blank stare he raised his eyebrows in a 'really?' kind of way, before raising the flowers to in front of Az's face, giving them a slight shake.

Her smile was wiped clean off as she put 6 and 14 together, glancing between the flowers, Cain, DG, and back.

"Sweet Ozma!" she said, awestruck.

Now his shrug was slightly embarrassed.

"Could you…give us a minute, Az?" DG asked, shifting uncomfortably by the mirror.

Az snapped out of her daze, startled. "Yes! Youuuuuuuuu need a minute. Or eight…" she moved out into the hallway. "I'll just be…" she pointed behind her and closed the door.

When Cain looked back to her he still looked a little concerned but now there was just a hint of wonder.

DG struggled for the right thing to say. Still.

"Surprise?"

Cain let out a breath and broke into a small smile.

"I'll say…"

CDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDG

A/N: I'M SORRY I HAVE NO EXCUSE FOR NOT POSTING THIS SOONER! I have it dated as before thanksgiving for crying out loud! I guess I was hoping I could make it longer….instead, will accept another update in short order? Thought so…


	8. Cain was in Trouble

A/N: So I've recently become enthralled with a little Tin Man story named _Little Birds_. Funnily enough it's here on . This is me telling you to go read it because it is made of win. And this is me also telling you that I may or may not be in on the little secret that it is eventually our beloved C/DG pairing….And if you haven't already left this dastardly page then you don't know what you're missing. It is honestly one of the most well written stories on here and she is only on the prequel part of the story! Now scoot! Or stay and read this and THEN scoot, but whatever…scoot on!

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

The first time he woke up, Cain stared up at the pale green ceiling and reflected upon what brought him here. Shifting slightly, he tried not to move his head because it hurt like the dickens.

Damn thieves.

He had been out in Central City shopping for…well, nobody was supposed to know. And when the pick-pocket picked Cain's pocket, well…Cain picked him up. By his collar. Feet dangling and all.

But didn't see the pick pocket's friend behind him.

Lights out.

And now he was pretty sure he was in the hospital. He heard beeping and the nurses muttering to each other.

"Do you think he's being funny?" One asked, sounding annoyed. "Putting the Princess as his emergency contact…"

"Of all the nerve…" another one muttered.

Cain's head hurt too much to really wake up and focus enough to form words.

The Princess. His purchase. That he couldn't tell anyone about…

Damn secrets.

He really wished they would just call her.

The second time he awoke, there was a Tin Man trying to take his statement. Unfortunately all Cain could say before he fell asleep again was that there were two of them and that they took something from him.

The third time, a frazzled looking Princess of the OZ was slumped over in the chair beside his bed, clinging to his hand as she slept uneasily.

He smiled lazily. And had he been able to think more clearly he would have wondered how she found him here, but he was just happy as all hell to see her.

He squeezed her hand and she stirred slightly. She raised her head, squinting at him slightly before sitting upright and scooting closer when she saw his eyes open.

"Wyatt…" she said, sounding relieved. "Oh I was so worried. How are you feeling?"

He tried swallowing, and found that his mouth was rather dry. She quickly helped him take a drink of water.

"Like I've been hit over the head…" he deadpanned.

She sighed crossly at his response.

"I didn't know what to think when you didn't come back last night. And then we heard on the news about a mugging and Glitch thought I was overreacting and then we found out that not only was it _you_ who was put in the hospital but the nurses didn't even bother calling us and I…" she trailed off, looking at him. "I'm just so glad you're okay…" Glancing at the bandage on his head, she added, "For the most part."

"Wow," he muttered. With a slight smile he continued, "It hurt just listening to that…"

She seemed to deflate slightly and she suddenly looked very sad and like she very much wanted a hug.

Oh, hang it all.

"Oh, come here…I'm fine…just glad you're here…" he waved her to him, and he shifted over as much as he could without jostling his head too much. She climbed onto the bed with him and snuggled against his side. He kissed the top of her head and she sighed in contentment. Both of them seemed a bit more at ease now that they were in each others arms.

The next time Cain awoke, it was because of the door opening. The Tin Man from before was back again, but he hesitated at the sight of the Princess sleeping next to him. Cain waved him in and motioned for him to close the door.

"Have you caught them?" Cain asked, after it was closed. His voice woke up DG, and she shifted slightly, rubbing her eyes. When she realized they weren't alone, she nodded sleepily to the visiting Tin Man and shifted to get more comfortable. Clearly she didn't give a damn about secrets anymore.

The Tin Man tried to avert his eyes from the Princess, but nodded to Cain, walking quietly to the side of the bed that didn't contain a Princess.

"Even better, Mr. Cain." He placed a small box on the tray next to the bed. "We've recovered the jewelry they stole."

Cain's eyes widened. She isn't supposed to know yet that he-

"They stole jewelry from you?" DG asked sleepily. She lifted her head slightly to see what had been set down.

Then after a moment, Cain felt her stop breathing.

Uh oh.

"That is a ring sized box..." she stated matter-o-factly, brow furrowed in confusion. Then she blinked rapidly, her expression changing to wonder. "That's a…" she trailed off and Cain could tell her mind was racing. Her eyes flew to him, studying his face which was hesitant and guilty.

The biggest grin broke out across her face.

"Why do you have a tiny ring sized box, Wyatt!" she asked quickly, giddy with excitement as she wiggled the hand she had on his chest as if to gain his attention or shake the truth from him.

He pursed his lips, fighting a smile at her reaction, and looking guilty as hell. He looked down at the sheets, to the box, and then up to the Tin Man who smiled at him sympathetically, offering no help. He looked back to her and shrugged slightly, losing the battle of not smiling as each second passed. He was too incredibly happy that she was happy. She could have had any other number of responses, one could never know what to expect with her.

"Caaaaaain…" she warned, despite the smile still on her face.

"They could be earrings…" he said, not able to keep the smile from his face any longer.

DG was not fooled. She squealed happily and leaned down to kiss him, completely ignoring the other Tin Man still in the room. He brought his hand up to the back of her head holding her there for a moment because she was damn near vibrating with happiness.

"I see you're really upset with the turn of events," he mumbled with a laugh.

She simply beamed at him.

"I'll just be going then," said the Tin Man quietly, clearly not wanting to break up the moment, but not wanting to intrude any longer. Cain glanced over at him.

"Thank you," he said earnestly.

"Just doing my job, Sir," he said, tipping his hat towards them. "Oh and umm, mum's the word," he said gesturing to the ring box and motioning that he would keep his mouth shut.

"Oh hell," DG said with a disinterested wave. "Like I give a damn about keeping this a secret anymore." She looked at Cain with her smile still plastered to her face. "I don't think we can keep this to ourselves for very much longer anyway…"

Cain gave her a wry grin in agreement.

"It was a headache to begin with…"

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

A/N: Now, now…don't let's be spoiled…this is merely to make up for the shortness of yesterday and the severe lack of posting recently…I hope you enjoyed it though…and watch out for pick-pockets!

Oh and SCOOT (one more just for good measure)


	9. Lounging About

Title: Lounging About

Characters: Cain, DG, and Gulch!

Summary: A relaxing afternoon proves to be not so relaxing when an unexpected visitor shows up.

Disclaimer: I really enjoy Pitbull. And ummm…don't own him? o.O

A/N: So, ummmmmmmmm…REALLY sorry for the lack of updates. School is kicking my ass, and unfortunately it is going to continue to do so, especially next week. HOWEVER – I do have a quite a few things in the works, so I haven't just _not_ been writing…I've just, not been completing…well, anything, haha. I hope this holds you over.

And isn't too much of a switch in rhythm/style from the others…

Cain spied DG's bare foot first.

It bounced to the beat of the unfamiliar music she was trying to introduce him to. It was hard to describe the sounds considering she described most of it as "digital."

All he knew was that she had some sort of magic book that had a viewscreen and speakers that played all sorts of recordings. It was really quite interesting, and he would love to learn more but he was a little more interested something else at the moment.

DG was 'sunbathing.'

They were visiting the Otherside for a week in what was apparently the middle of the summer and she had decided that she wanted to sunbathe on the roof of her house like she used to do growing up. She had a collapsible lounge chair of some sort stored in her room that she would sometimes put out on the flat part of her roof outside of her room and use to "soak up some sun."

Cain clamored out through the window and made his way over to where she was lounging. She barely had any clothing on, but he could care less. It was just the two of them here and he'd get rid of the rest of it in short order anyway.

He smiled to himself, partially at his last thought, and also because she was humming along to the music and typing away on her magic book.

He tapped her on the shoulder, and motioned for her to move forward.

"Scoot."

She made a non-committal sound, sitting up and moving forward in the chair. He swung his leg behind her, straddling the chair and sat down. He laid one leg along hers on the chair and crooked his knee up on other side. She waited for him to get settled before leaning back against him, wiggling to get comfortable.

"Thank you," she said sweetly as he offered her one of the drinks he had brought with him.

He wrapped his now free arm around her waist and kissed her shoulder in response.

"What are we listening to now?"

"Well," she began, shifting to be more comfortable, using his legs as armrests as her fingers poised over the buttons of her book, which he now remembered she called a 'laptop.' "This is Pitbull. He actually uses a foreign language sometimes. It's not like rap where…how did you so eloquently put it? 'Filled With Words Made Up By A Poorly Educated Grunting Man.'"

He scowled at the laptop at the memory.

"Not that that _music_ was easy to understand to begin with…"

"There's more to a song than the words…" she muttered. "Half the time it's months before I realize that one of my favorite songs actually has a really dirty message in the lyrics."

He considered her for a moment.

"How dirty?"

She cast an amused look over her shoulder before something distracted her off in the distance. It was then that Cain realized that he heard crunching gravel and looked over as well.

A cloud of dust was being kicked up and blowing across the waist high grass. Cain followed the dust to its origin and was surprised to see a vehicle with red and blue lights on the top pulling to a stop by the house.

"Oh crap…" he heard DG mutter under her breath.

"Time to go?" he asked quickly, tensed and readied to leap up if she so much as sighed an affirmative.

She shook her head, rubbing a reassuring hand up and down his thigh.

"Not that kind of crap," she said, sounding almost like she would have preferred the other.

A man stepped out of the car and straightened, placing a hat on his head. He closed the door and walked around the front of his car, his hand hovering near the gun on his waist.

"I believe you folks are tres…pass…" the man trailed off as he really took the time to identify just who was on the roof of a semi-abandoned home.

"Is there a problem…?" DG asked, sounding almost amused "….Officer Gulch?" she added after a moment.

The officer just gaped up at them. Cain thought about offering him a shovel to scrape his jaw off of the ground in front of him.

"You're not dead?" Gulch asked incredulously.

It was barely above a whisper, but Cain still heard him and an odd feeling crept over him.

"_That's_…a problem?" DG asked patiently. She seemed to be enjoying this.

"No," he breathed, shaking his head. "No it's…" he trailed off as he seemed to notice Cain and how he was practically wrapped around DG. "…who the hell are you?"

Cain's arm around her waist tightened before he could check himself.

"Excuse you," DG said defensively to the cop. "He's a friend."

Cain's eyes finally went from the officer's gun to the back of DG's head.

"Friend?"

She turned to look at him.

"Do you _really_ want me to clarify how close of a friend you are?"

Cain's eyes wandered back, his head bobbing in a non-committal way to the man in the yard. She squeezed his thigh discreetly.

"Relax, Deeg. The man apparently just found out you still have a pulse." He looked down at the man in question in the front yard. "Doesn't mean I appreciate the greeting though."

Gulch could only toss his arms out to the side shrug helplessly.

"I'm sorry," he began, not sounding sorry at all. "But you just appeared out of nowhere, _alive_…sprawled across another man and I'm just supposed to be _okay_ with it?"

"Just how close were you two?" Cain mumbled so only DG could here.

She made an anxious noise that indicated a 'not now' kind of response.

Well then. This should be interesting…

Nothing like your first introduction on the Otherside being to your not-quite fiancé's Ex.

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

A/N: This was supposed to be light hearted and then Gulch wanted to be upset, so I kind of had to leave you hanging…sorry about that! I'm not thrilled with this one, but…*shrugs*

And I just wanted to take the time to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story – it means more than you can imagine! (As do the story alerts, etc). And thank you for being patient with me and my erratic schedule… You guys rock my socks!


	10. My Lady

A/N: What does 'New Chapter' mean? …Oh right…

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

As DG's carriage brought her closer to the Central City palace, she gazed up at the vine covered towers fondly. She was very glad to be back from her trip, and even more excited to see those that she missed.

"Are you glad to be back, Your Majesty?" an airy voice, with just _this_ much pompousness in it queried, as if reading her mind. DG glanced at Duke Kensington with a fake smile.

She would not be missing Kensington the way she missed her friends once this trip was over.

"Yes, I am," she replied quietly.

The carriage came to a stop and Duke Kensington got out and gave her his hand as she climbed down after him. She spotted her greeting party and the person she missed the most, making her heart flutter.

"If I may so bold," the Duke cut into her thoughts. "Will I be seeing you again, My Lady?"

She liked Kensington. He was nice, likable, charming, straightforward. But she can only handle him in small doses. He clears his throat too much.

He did so now.

"What I mean is - "

"My dear Duke," she cut in as she saw her Tin man moving toward her with purpose. She cast a glance back at Kensington. "Only certain people have my permission to call me _their_ Lady…"

He blushed and bowed in apology.

DG dropped her bag with a shrug.

"It's nothing personal, Edward," she pulled off her traveling cloak and set it on her bag. "but it's really my advisors that set up these Suitor-get-aways for me and I really-"

She whooped as Wyatt Cain wrapped his arms around her middle and lifted her feet off the ground.

"Hello, My Lady," he said with a genuine smile, spinning them in a circle, completely oblivious to her current conversation.

"-don't need to be set up with anyone. Oh!" Cain set her back down and she turned her attention to him, placing her hands on either side of his face.

"Hello, My Tin Man," she said breathlessly before kissing him soundly.

After a moment of surprise, and her holding his face in place, he met her kiss willingly.

When they separated, his smile was uncertain.

"You said if you took your cloak off…" he whispered quietly enough for just her to hear. "…I was to hug you to get rid of the suitor, not…" he trailed off as he found himself looking at her lips.

"But that wouldn't fool anybody," she whispered back breathlessly. She was glad his arms were still around her because she was feeling decidedly –

He kissed her again and she melted against him. He leaned over her slightly but held their middles together, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her deeply and she was about to slip her tongue out to brush across his lips when he pulled back.

They were both suddenly very aware of where they were and just how many people were surrounding them.

…Right…

They weren't supposed to kiss in public. Nobody _knew_ about them in public.

She looked over her shoulder at the Duke and gave him a guilty smile.

"Well…" she was at a complete loss for words. "Yeah…" She turned back to her family and friends who had gathered around while the two of them were distracted.

Thankfully Cain had left one arm around her waist. She wasn't sure she could stand.

"It's good to be back?"

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

A/N: It IS good to be back. 3 I've decided to try and write or spend time with my stories for at least 2 hours a day. We'll see how long I keep this up…Hopefully it's not another month before there's an update…


	11. Sudsy

A/N: My goodness. You all have been so (im)patient! I wish I had a longer chapter for you, but instead you get multiple chapters! The rest to come later, or as I complete them. That is if I ever get a legitimate break. Work is exhausting.

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

Cain was going to hit something.

He was stalking through the halls of the Central City Palace in the dead of night. He had dressed hastily, and was practically indecent in his sleep pants and a half buttoned shirt but he didn't care. There was some kind of commotion going on in the main hall that demanded his attention.

At 11:37pm.

It had officially been one of the longest days Cain had seen in months since the Eclipse. He had been going strong since before dawn and he had just FINALLY been able to relax. Barely. When the chime sounded a unique tune, indicating he was needed, _again_, he nearly growled in frustration.

He just wanted whatever the hell it was, dealt with, so he could get back to…

"Ah, there you are, Father," his son greeted him from the bottom of the grand staircase.

"Make it quick, Jeb." He earned a raised eyebrow for his brisk tone and he hesitated before elaborating on his impatience. Vaguely. "It's been a long day."

"Well it shouldn't take too long. Tonight that is."

Now it was Cain's turn to look expectant. He finally reached the bottom of the stairs and Jeb swept and arm to the side as if revealing something.

"This fellow," Jeb indicated the dark haired man near the entrance. "Just arrived via travel storm."

Cain fought not to let his shoulders slump in defeat.

Of all the stupid –

"…from the Other Side."

Oh.

Cain felt recognition dawn on his face. Jeb wanted him to tell DG. Because DG was…_sympathetic_…towards fellow Slippers. He worded that too delicately. DG tended to become quite _involved_ when she heard of an Other Sider making it to the Outer Zone. It was down right –

"What the hell is going on?"

Cain almost rolled his eyes when he heard her voice from the top of the stairs. He glanced at Jeb before moving to turn towards her, but something in Jeb's face gave him pause. Jeb's eyes almost bulged out of his skull before he looked at his father, panicking.

Cain looked up the stairwell and felt himself do a double-take before letting his mouth fall open in shock.

The youngest Princess of the OZ stood at the top of the stairs, hands on her hips, with nothing but a towel wrapped around her.

Her hair was in a messy bun, with wet ringlets hanging down around her face and curly strands sticking to her neck where her skin was still wet. There was still a few bubbles clinging to her hair and sliding down her leg as she stood there, clearly having been interrupted during her nightly bubble bath.

Cain finally managed to find his voice.

"Your Highness. What are you - "

"Gulch!"

"DG?"

The twin incredulous, if not happy, exclamations interrupted him and Cain managed to blink at her before spinning around to glare at the newcomer. He was sizing the man up before he even realized it.

"How did you…" DG began, taking a few steps down, but pausing, as if suddenly very aware of her state of dress.

"You're…you're alive?" The man named Gulch said quietly, walking to the bottom of the steps. DG stopped and let her arms fall to her sides in defeat.

"I…well, _yes_, I'm alive. I'm right HERE aren't I?" She gestured to herself, with a look of annoyance. She shook her head and then looked at Jeb. "Can you get him a room, Jeb? I know him." She flapped a hand at the man in question dismissively. "We may not be on the best of terms, but I know he isn't going to try and assassinate me."

Cain felt the latter was more directed at him.

DG spun around and climbed the stairs, beginning to stomp back to her room. "I'll deal with him in the morning, but for now I just want to get back to my evening!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Cain could feel his son's eyes on him.

"Yes Father, I have everything covered here. You should get back to your evening as well."

He turned slowly to look at his son. A skeptical look came over his features. Jeb's tone was odd, and so he took his time answering.

"Alright, Son. I'll see you in the morning."

He turned and began to climb the stairs but Jeb's voice stopped him.

"Oh, and uh…" Cain turned back around when he trailed off. Jeb looked half embarrassed and pointed towards Cain and then motioned to his own ear. "You missed some bubbles…"

Cain brought a hand up to swipe behind his ear before he could even consider that his son could be baiting him.

When his fingers came away dry, he looked up at his son, who was now looking smug, and sighed.

"Cute…" he muttered under his breath. Caught red handed by his own son, in front of a stranger.

Longest. Day. Ever.


	12. Congratulations

Handshake number fifty-six…number fifty-seven…

DG's smile was becoming fake. She was just sure of it. She was glad that she had requested handshakes instead of kisses to the back of the hand. She was fairly certain the men would be better off making out with each other rather than slobbering all over the same spot on her anatomy.

Not that these weren't nice men. These were Tin Men. The _New_ Tin Men to be specific. The first class to Graduate and/or be reinstated since the fall of the witch.

Number sixty-nine…number seventy.

DG was glad that they had so many volunteers, but at the moment it was frustrating to have to greet each one because there would be no way she could remember them all. Though that was half her fault, wanting to be personable and all.

Anyway, she was almost at the end of the alphabetized line. Well, the beginning, that is. She had gone in reverse order just to shake things up. That's what she told everyone else anyway.

Best for (almost) last?

She smiled a real smile as they reached the E's.

Number eighty-two…eighty-

HOW MANY DAMN EVANS' WERE THERE ANYWAY!

Number eighty-seven…

"Demilo, Antoine," the Tin Man Captain continued his introductions as he led her down the line.

DG blanched at the man in front of her.

"What!" she exclaimed instead of her standard 'Congratulations' greeting.

Demilo gave her a sympathetic wince, offering her his hand.

"Yeah…long time Undercover Cop," he said, with an obviously lacking accent.

She paused mid-shake.

"You've got to be shitting me," she said before she could stop herself.

The Tin Men within earshot had varying degrees of reactions. Rearing back in surprise, a few gasps, and some quiet chuckles were heard.

"'Fraid so," he said, slipping back into the accent she was familiar with, tilting his head to the side with a wink.

DG smiled in spite of herself.

"Wow. Well…Welcome back then," she managed to say with a surprising amount of sincerity.

She was still shaking off her daze when she reached the name she had been waiting for.

"Cain, Wyatt."

He gave her a sly smile and held up his hand. She felt herself blush and fight not to grin back.

"I still don't like that you're doing this…" she said quietly.

He lowered his hand.

"And I still don't care."

Some eyebrows were raised at the almost combative interaction. DG wrapped her arms around herself as she twisted back and forth, making her dress sway as she looked from the ground to him.

"I still love you though…" she said, looking up at him shyly.

All eyes seemed to turn towards Cain. A half smirk appeared on his face.

"Good to know."

She huffed at him and uncrossed her arms from in front of her. He laughed and took a step towards her, catching her hands in his.

"Sweetheart. I don't think I'd know how to stop loving you if somebody told me to…"

A small smile came back on her face despite trying to still look mad.

"Is that right?" she asked skeptically.

"That's right," he confirmed, nodding sagely.

Her smile became more genuine as he smiled at her, glancing down at her lips once or twice.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers briefly before the next Tin Man finally spoke up.

"Oh, COME ON!" Jeb whined.

DG turned to him, blushing and laughing.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, abandoning the elder Cain. She threw her arms around Jeb's neck pulling his cheek towards her. "I didn't know you were feeling left out!"

Jeb's protests rang out over the laughter of the rest of the Tin Men. The loudest of all was Wyatt's.

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

A/N: Uhmmm…so this came out of nowhere. A surprise visit from an old favorite character and some cheesy fluff that you'll probably end up choking on. But that's what this story is all about right? Cain/DG being cheesy and romantic and whoops now everyone knows about them? That's what I thought. Sorry this was seriously lacking in…effort…


	13. Break Time

A/N: Mmmmmmmm, attentive/comforting/sweet Cain. I should use him more often...Look out for those fluffballs coming your way!

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

The Youngest Princess of the OZ seemed to be depressed.

She took to staring listlessly out of the windows. She sometimes avoided people, drug her feet to meetings, and rubbed her temples as if to ward off a headache. She seemed to be stressed out. She didn't always let it show, but her guards had begun to notice.

But on that day in particular, they noticed a few other things that were even more out of the ordinary…

The two guards were stationed around the Princess as she gazed out of the window of the Palace in Central City from the alcove she was in. They were in a hallway that was not normally busy, and had a wide view of the City stretching out below them.

She had been motionless for almost an hour when the noise of footsteps reached them. They looked to see Wyatt Cain come around a corner and visibly relax at the sight of them. He made his way over and pointed to the alcove, a question on his face. After the briefest of nods from the guards, as well as a sympathetic frown, he ducked inside.

Cain seemed to already know that the Princess was upset about something. That was one of the few explanations for him seeking her out like this in the first place. There was silence for a few moments before he finally spoke.

"Anything interesting out there, Princess?" they heard him ask. She turned to look at him and only smiled sadly before turning back to the window.

The Tin Man seemed to hesitate, not really glancing at the guards, but looking to the side as if acknowledging them in his surroundings. Then he stepped towards the Princess and took her hands in his, clearing his throat to mask his discomfort.

Certainly not that out of the ordinary for the stoic man, he often lent a comforting hand to his friends. Though usually without an audience, and it was typically very brief.

But this time he didn't immediately drop her hands, or the concerned look on his face. Add to that, the soft tone of his voice as well as how he addressed her, and they had quite the peculiar situation.

"Is something wrong, DG?"

She seemed to note the change with some kind of relief, visibly relaxing. Perhaps this was a rare glimpse of the close friendship the pair shared.

She gave him a sad smile but couldn't quite shake her head no. She seemed to consider him for a long moment before looking down to study their clasped hands. They swung back and forth slightly before she lifted them up to shoulder height, moving to flatten their hands together from palm to fingertips. She paused again before shifting her fingers to the side and lacing them with his. Giving the Tin Man the strongest look of longing the guards had ever seen, she finally spoke.

"I just need a break." She looked outside again and swung their linked hands back down between them. "From everyone. And this city." She looked back to him, squinting at him as if trying to guess what his response will be. She barely whispered the next part. "Will you take a vacation with me?"

Well that was a proposition if they had ever heard one.

And then, any semblance of this being a conversation between two people that were merely friends evaporated upon studying Cain.

Instead of frowning at her lacing their fingers together, he tightened his hold on her hands. Instead of turning away blushing and spluttering about how vacationing together would be inappropriate, he merely gave her a sympathetic smile. And then he responded.

"Of course, Sweetheart," the guards heard him say in the same soft and comforting tone he had used earlier. He tilted his head. "When do you want to leave?"

"Now?" She breathed a laugh, a small smile finally appearing on her face. She seemed to know that her request was impossible.

The ex-Tin Man actually chuckled.

"How about in the morning? I'll see what I can arrange."

She seemed to accept his answer.

"Thank you," she said quietly. The guards noted that she gave a significant look to his lips beforehand.

Wow. Really? The Tin –

Cain's eyes slid sideways to them for a moment, indicating they should keep their eyes to themselves for a moment.

Suddenly the wallpaper across the hall was very interesting.

So was the peripheral view of Wyatt Cain leaning forward to press a kiss to the Youngest Princess' lips…

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

A/N: Don't you just love when guys are all couple-y and allow moderate PDA? There's just something about how you can be like, 'Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, they're not all rough and tough all the time...' And then you want to hug something... Dammit, now _I_ want a hug :(


	14. The End of Break Time

A/N: First official continuation! Break Time Part dos? Thought it could stand alone, I suppose. WHATEVER IT'S SHORT…

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

So the vacation didn't go as planned.

As evidenced by the presence of Ambrose.

And Raw. And Azkadellia, And guards. And…

You get the idea.

Though DG did finally get some alone time in Finaqua. Cain even managed to sneak away with her and her guards a few times with none of their friends the wiser. Even Raw seemed unaware.

Though that doesn't mean much considering Raw never caught on to Tutor back before the Eclipse… Regardless, it was getting more and more difficult to keep their relationship to themselves and they were considering the pros and cons of just saying 'To Hell with it!' when they fell asleep.

Wrapped in each other's arms. On a chaise by the fire pit. Where the others were going to meet them later.

Well now it was later and Tutor was escorting Azkadellia out to the fire pit.

"Oh! We had better be quiet," Azkadellia observed. She motioned to the sleeping form of Cain turned on his side with his back to them. A blanket was draped over him, almost to his shoulders and he was snoring lightly.

"Why don't we sit down? We can let him sleep for a bit longer while the others join us," Tutor suggested in a stage whisper.

They moved to sit as Azkadellia made another observation.

"What an odd way to sleep."

Tutor looked over at Cain again and noticed how he seemed to be pressed up against the armrest, clearly off-center within the chair. He turned back to Az with a shrug.

"I've learned not to question the Tin Man." Az smiled. "Especially when he's sleep. It's like awakening a great slumbering bear. Best to just leave it be."

They continued to whisper amongst themselves for a few minutes until Ambrose and Raw emerged from the castle. They had two others with them, but they couldn't identify them from this distance.

"Have you seen DG?" Ambrose called when they were closer. "We have guests." He indicated the two figures behind him who they could now tell were Ahamo and Lavender.

On the far side of the fire pit, Cain stirred. His breathing changed and he leaned further into the armrest, an arm rippling under the blanket as he brought a hand out to scrub across his face.

"What?" he muttered groggily.

A soft disgruntled and feminine grunt was also heard.

"You're moving my pillow," DG's voice was heard.

"You're pillow fell asleep," Cain answered shortly. "And is…owww… completely numb…" he muttered, moving his other arm from beneath her head which they could now see over Cain's chest.

Cain shifted more so he was on his back and froze mid-stretch when he noticed the audience they had. DG continued to get comfortable, laying her head on his chest and moving her leg beneath the blanket in order to, what seemed to the observer, hook a leg over his.

When she finally noticed that not only were her friends there, but her parents too, she froze as well. Then she slowly brought her head up and looked from side to side as if she'd find an excuse lying around. Her hair was smushed flat from where she had been pressed up against Cain for an extended period of time. She glanced down at Cain before looking at her parents.

"Hi, Mom. Dad."

"DG…Mr. Cain…" Ahamo returned.

"You've been there the whole time?" asked Azkadellia, her brow furrowed.

Ahamo looked at Azkadellia, alarmed.

Yep. Their vacation was officially over.


	15. A Different Point of View

A/N: So. This is sort of a continuation of a story I wrote forever and a day ago. _A Different Cain_. You should probably read that first so this one actually makes sense…And I'll probably cross-post this chapter onto the end of that one too, so sorry for the spam if you happen to have both stories on your alerts.

Oh! And there's a reason this has terrible Eng-li-lish. You'll get it in a minute…I promise.

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

Cain didn't like many people.

Cain liked DG. And very much disliked those she disliked. Cain tolerated those she liked but never got too close to them. He saw things in black and white – you were either on DG's good side or her bad side, there wasn't much of a gray area.

Except that's all Cain _could_ see – black, white, and gray.

Because Cain was a dog.

And not just any dog. Personal protector dog and companion to DG. A job he took very seriously. If DG wasn't happy, then Cain wasn't happy.

But lately, Cain was annoyed.

His DG kept having strange men around. She didn't seem to like any of them and Cain didn't trust them. They would be introduced and many words spoken that Cain didn't understand and some would even try and hold DG's hand.

Cain didn't like that.

Almost as much as he didn't like when the strange men tried to pet him on the head. He tended to growl or nip at their hands. Didn't they know it was rude to pet someone else's head without permission?

But then one day Cain was running through the tall-and-confusing-tunnels-of-grass near the shining lake and palace when he met another strange man.

Except on second sniff he didn't seem that strange. Cain had smelled that man's scent before. And seen his image. His DG would make images like that man on her pad-of-squares with the stick-not-meant-for-fetching.

That's where Cain knew the scent!

His DG had a square of fabric that smelled like that man. When his DG was alone, except for Cain, she would pull it out and turn it around and around in her hands. Sometimes she would use it to wipe her tears too.

And then his DG called him back, making him forgot all about the new man until he came out of the tall-and-confusing-grass too. And his DG had made her invisible leash so Cain couldn't stop the not-so-strange man from coming any closer. She almost never did that.

Cain was very surprised. And then his DG had called the not-so-strange man Cain! Or maybe she was introducing him, he wasn't sure.

Anyway, Cain could tell that his DG was very happy and so he could relax. She even hugged the not-so-strange-Cain-man!

His DG never did that to strangers! He placed his paws on the man's chest and sniffed his face so he could evaluate him. He could not find anything amiss and so he contented himself with just going around the Cain-man and his DG in circles. The man hadn't even tried to pet him! Cain already liked this man more than the others, but was still weary. But then his DG let Cain-man hold her hand, and so Cain knew that that man must be a very good friend.

His DG even rubbed her nose to the Cain-man's face! Cain tensed and decided that he would need to keep an eye on this man. He would not want anyone to stay around his DG if they might make her unhappy, and she so very obviously liked this man.

And so a week passed and the Cain-man was still here. Cain noticed that the Cain-man and his DG did not show affection in front of other people. They waited until they were alone together in rooms, except for Cain of course.

And while this made Cain distrust the Cain-man, the Cain-man was slowly earning Cain's respect. He was always ever so nice to his DG. His DG seemed a lot happier with him around too. The Cain-man even helped Cain run off the other strange men!

In fact, that is what the two of them had just finished doing. Cain wasn't sure what the strange man had said, but it had clearly upset his DG. Cain was growling and about to bite at the strange man when the Cain-man stepped in. He hit the man back from their DG and led her away. Even Cain could tell the Cain-man was angry though he did not growl as Cain did.

Now his DG was arguing with the DG-mother and Cain knew better than to intervene. He looked for a spot to sit away from the loud words when he spotted the Cain-man sitting on a bench nearby. Cain padded over next to him and sat down by the Cain-man's knee, looking at him. The Cain-man was sitting with his elbows resting on his knees, fingers laced in front of him, looking right back at Cain.

"What do you think, Cain?"

Cain cocked his head considering him. He thought back over the past week and decided that he really did like this Cain-man. The Cain-man would keep DG safe and happy, and that was all Cain could ask for. Cain straightened when he realized that he wouldn't mind if this Cain-man petted his head.

He realized he trusted this man.

Cain slowly moved his nose towards the Cain-man's hands. He unlinked his fingers to show Cain his empty palms. Silly man, Cain knew he didn't have any food.

Cain stood up and stepped closer. When the Cain-man didn't move his hand away, Cain pressed the top of his head into his palm, closing his eyes and granting him permission.

The Cain-man's fingers hesitantly brushed through his fur.

Cain opened his eyes when he heard the Cain-man chuckle in disbelief. He was smiling slightly and began to really scratch behind Cain's ears. Cain tilted his head slightly.

Ooooooh, right there.

"He trusts you," Cain heard the DG-sister say from behind him.

"It looks that way…"

"So when are you going to announce your intentions?"

The Cain-man stopped scratching Cain to look at the DG-sister.

"What?"

The DG-sister nodded to Cain.

"He is a special kind of dog. He only trusts his owner and his owner's significant other." She tilted her head. "So…again I ask: when are you going to announce your intentions?"

The Cain-man remained silent for a moment. Then he looked down at Cain briefly before looking over to their DG, the small smile reappearing on his face.

"I'm sure with DG that it's not so much the when, but the how…"

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

A/N: Can I just say – during this chapter I once misspelled dog with an 'n' in the middle? I caught it like 2 days later and couldn't stop laughing for a solid minute. Mature? I think not…


	16. At Desert's End

A/N: BAM! Bet you weren't expecting an update for THIS! Why no, it's not an update of 'A Surprise Suitor'? (Not yet anyway…) So this will have to do, I suppose. This is my nod to _Splinters_ and the Awesome that are OZ horses according to…well wait, I don't even know if Philyra is reading this actually. LOL! Philyraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Anyway, enjoy! And for the Big Damn Prompt Table Challenge, my prompt here is ~Tangle~, in this case meaning complicated.

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

Three men were standing in the middle of the road facing the same direction.

"Well?" The man on the right asked.

"Well what?" came the bored response from the man in the middle.

"Does she know you're here?"

A pause. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't tell her."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Why didn't you?"

"Because you told me not to."

"When has that stopped you in the past?"

"Are you going to hug her?"

An eyebrow was raised at the subject change. "Why wouldn't I?"

A shrug. "You don't seem to like hugs."

"I…" Eyebrows are furrowed in contemplation. "I don't like hugs from _you_, Zipperhead…"

The man on the left, covered in fur, promptly wrapped his arms around the man in the middle, trapping his arms.

Cain slowly turned from Glitch to glare from beneath the brim of his hat at Raw. "Funny."

Raw rumbled and turned back to the direction they were watching. "Cain anxious," he said to the road.

"I knew it!" Glitch stuck a triumphant finger in the air.

Cain looked at him like he was an idiot. "Knew _what_?"

Glitch inhaled as if to launch into a longwinded explanation. "I-I…" His brow fell as he lost his train of thought. "I'll let you know…"

Cain fought to keep the corner of his mouth turned down as Glitch deflated, turning back to the road where it was easier to keep a straight face. He shared an amused glance with Raw before remembering that the furball had just shared his feelings aloud. Cain's eyes went forward again, but before they settled into nothingness, he spotted something.

"Finally…" he muttered.

"Finally what?" Glitch asked. Cain pointed vaguely, making Glitch lean forward and put a hand unnecessarily over his eyes to see into the distance. "I don't see anything."

"Dust." Raw pointed vaguely as well.

"Helpful, fuzzbrain. Very helpful," Glitch muttered darkly. "We're at the edge of a desert. Of _course_ there's dust."

"Dust from _horses_," Raw explained finally.

"Ah! So now what?"

"We wait," Cain said, nodding slightly.

"We wait," Glitch affirmed, as if someone had asked his opinion, and promptly sat down cross-legged in the road looking out at the desert.

A comfortably silent ten minutes followed as the dust cloud neared them.

"Come on. Time to go greet a Princess," Cain said, offering Glitch a hand and hauling him to his feet. "I'll grab our horses…"

As the other two walked down the path towards the beginning of the desert where the Princess and her guards, including his son, were approaching, Cain walked back towards the trees where their mounts were waiting in the shade patiently. He made a clicking noise when he was close enough and they obediently made their way towards him.

His white horse, Sanko, walked up to him and bumped Cain's shoulder with his nose in greeting. Cain smiled faintly and grabbed the reins, more for something to do, rather than actually leading it towards the group gathered at the desert's edge. Sanko trotted happily along behind Cain with the other two horses on either side of him.

Cain looked up to see a small figure in white dismount and bounce over into Raw's arms.

"Raw!" he heard her exclaim. "I didn't know you guys would be here to greet us!"

"Of course we would, Doll," Glitch beamed. "Who else would be here?" She laughed and jumped into his arms, upon which, he spun them both in a circle.

"DG, glad to see greenery," Raw stated more than asked.

"Oh you have no idea-" Raw's statement had brought her gaze towards the woods and the horses, bringing her relief to an end. She noticed the third horse, and easily recognized it as Cain's, which meant…

"Hey there, Princess," he said, stepping out from behind his horse, the corners of his mouth tugged upward as he tipped his hat towards her.

She laughed uncertainly, but started forward anyway.

When she made it a few paces away from him, she broke into a run. Cain vaguely noted that his son was dismounting his horse as well, but was soon preoccupied with an armful of Princess.

Literally.

She had jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, hugging him tightly.

"Ompf!" He couldn't stop the grin that came across his face from her pounce. So much for decorum.

Or waiting until they were alone, he thought vaguely.

He readjusted his grip from around her middle, to her legs, steadying her. She pulled back smiling her special smile for him and was leaning forward when an alarmed shout and a thump was heard behind her. Cain's face fell and he twisted them so they could both see what happened.

Jeb apparently had trouble dismounting his horse.

"Are you alright, Sir?" One of the other men from DG's protection detail asked Jeb, helping him to stand.

"Ooooooow…" Cain heard his son groan.

"He's alright," Cain muttered, and turned back to DG. She looked back to him as well and smiled.

"Where were we?" she said quietly, already glancing down at his lips.

He gave her his patented half smile and leaned forward.

"Welcome home, Sweetheart," he said, just before pressing his lips to hers briefly. She 'hmm'd' in response, and pressed her lips to his again after he pulled back.

"I missed you…" she murmured, resting her forehead against his.

"I missed you too. We better go make sure Jeb is okay…"

She nodded but didn't loosen her grip on him. He dropped his hands from her legs, but she kept them snugly wrapped around him.

His eyes narrowed at her in question. She tilted her head.

"Did I mention that I missed you?"

He smiled in spite of himself. "In passing, yes."

She grinned at him and he replaced the hold on her legs. He made his way over to where his son was now standing, Raw had already helped ease the pain of the fall for Jeb.

Cain tried to look as non-chalant as possible with a Princess wrapped around his waist as he surveyed the scene. But it wasn't long before everyone had noticed just who the Princess had attached herself to. DG's face was just as plain. She was looking at everyone as if she were standing on her own two feet.

"What?" Cain asked the raised eyebrows and open stares. He moved his hands away again, and again, DG stayed right where she was, legs around his waist, arms around his shoulders. "She won't let go," he deadpanned with a shrug, returning his arms to hold her.

DG smiled at him. "I haven't seen him in awhile…" she said in a small voice, brushing a finger affectionately across his cheek.

Raw and a few of the guards chuckled as Cain shook his head at her with a tight smile, fighting a laugh.

"Right," he said dismissing her behavior for the time being. He turned to Jeb. "Forget how to get off your horse, Son?"

It took him a second to realize that Jeb was just staring at him, brow furrowed.

"Forget to tell us about you and the Princess, Father?"

Silence fell over the group.

Is that why he fell?

"I told you," DG offered. Jeb's scowl arched towards her, eyes narrowing as well. She nodded to the distance in the direction that they had just come from. "Back at the oasis," she said in an overly innocent tone.

Cain noted Jeb's eyes widening in panic slightly.

"I said that I already have one Cain looking out for me." Cain tried not to blink at the subtle steel found in her voice with the delivery of that last line.

"I didn't think you meant it like that," Jeb muttered under his breath, but Cain caught it. "Come on men, let's step in the shade for a bit before we get going again."

Jeb and the guard detail led their horses towards the woods behind Cain, their eyes trying not to stare at Cain and his Princess.

Cain raised his eyebrows at DG, but didn't press. Her lips had tightened into a slight frown and her eyes held his only briefly before looking down at the ground and back. Clearly something had happened out in the desert. But he would have to be satisfied with hearing about it later.

He tried to change the subject back to a happier note.

"Are you ever going to let go of me to ride your horse the rest of the way?"

Her lips twitched into a smile. "Nope."

He sighed dramatically. "Then you'll just have to ride with me, I suppose." Truth be told, he didn't really want to be away from her now that she was back in the OZ.

She grinned and pressed her chest to his, leaning over his shoulder with a hand out.

"Sankooooooooo!" she called cheerfully.

His horse nickered playfully and pressed his nose to her palm, letting her hand then run up his face, wuffling contentedly as she did.

Her own chestnut colored horse, snorted behind her.

Cain smiled at her, "Hello, Twila," he said, holding out a palm to her. She moved towards him and wuffled happily, bumping his chest and DG's shoulder.

"Oooooh, Twila, you jealous old filly!" DG turned her attention to her mount, wrapping an arm around her long face briefly. "Just because you have a crush on our dear Sanko here, doesn't mean you have to have all of the attention on you!"

Twila's ears flicked back as her gaze went between DG and Cain to Sanko. Meanwhile Sanko had raised his head and his ears had perked up, and he angled his body slightly, showing off. Twila snorted again and began to walk towards the woods and the rest of the horses, flicking her tail behind her.

Sanko watched her go before swinging his head back to Cain, who shrugged.

"Go on then," he motioned after Twila, and Sanko bobbed his head and took off after her.

"Pfffffffft," DG scoffed, rolling her eyes at Cain, "Horses..."

Cain frowned.

"And here I thought _our_ lives were complicated."


	17. Child's Play

A/N: I KNOOOOOOOOOW. Please accept fluff as an apology…. MMWAH!

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

DG was daydreaming again.

His face was swimming in front of her and she was helpless not to be distracted. Thoughts of whispered secrets, looks, and a very distinct and heated kiss were sufficient enough to distract her from whatever Azkadellia was saying.

"What?" she asked quickly. Unfortunately, not quickly enough to escape suspicion.

Az placed her book in her lap and leveled a look at her sister. She had a very knowing smile on her face. One that DG had come to know as the 'you're about to be interrogated by the ex-sorceress' look. It was a deceptively sweet smile. One that had a definite bite to it once she began talking. DG was not disappointed.

"I said…you, dear sister, must be in love." Az had the satisfaction of seeing DG frown and shift in her seat. "Because I _know _I'm not that uninteresting. Lack of a second personality or not…"

Ohhhhhhhh DG didn't like where this was going.

"Though I can see the appeal. He would certainly be interesting for twice as long as a normal man…"

DG held up her hand and shook her head incredulously.

"Glitch! No no no no no no no. That's way off base. I mean, I love Glitch, but I'm definitely not _in_ love with him…" DG knew she was still shaking her head and beginning to look a lot like she meant the opposite of what she was saying. She abruptly stopped and worked on keeping her eyes wide and serious to convey that she was telling the truth. Mainly because…it WAS the truth.

"Oh, but you ARE in love?"

DG's face now held a scowl.

Damn.

It.

"Now don't go putting words in my mouth."

She decided she hated being interrogated. It wasn't fair.

"Is it Raw?" DG's mouth turned into an unimpressed line. She tried to steel herself because she knew what was coming next. "Or is it Mr. Cain?" DG didn't trust herself and looked away briefly, keeping her face blank. It was enough for Az though.

"Az, really…"

"Ooh DG…" She shook her head sadly. DG very much wanted to wipe the superior smirk off of her sister's face. "It iiiiis Mr. Cain isn't it?"

"No it's not."

"Ahh….Wyatt Cain," Az commented pleasantly. "Infamous cold hearted, steely eyed, elusive silvery fox of a man."

DG blinked at that one. She gave her sister an inquiring head tilt but Az was on a roll.

"Cain and DG sittin' in a tree," her sister began in the proper sing song tone, a teasing glint in her eye. DG flushed and decided she was past being annoyed. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G." This was just plain amusing. "First comes love…" DG was helpless to stop the small smile from breaking out across her face. "Then comes marriage. Then here comes DG with a BABY carriage!"

DG couldn't help herself. She was burst out laughing and decided to switch tactics. Laughing it off shouldn't be hard now.

"Don't be ridiculous, Az." Some more giggles erupted from her as she rose from her seat. "Cain?" She waved her hand dismissively as she turned towards the door. "You couldn't be more-"

She gasped as she looked up and came face to face with the man in question standing in the doorway. He was looking at her with a surprised look on his face. His eyes flickered to the floor and DG managed to recover.

"…wrong…" she murmured quietly.

His face was slowly changing into an expression akin to tasting something sour. His eyes went to her and then Azkadellia before scowling at the floor.

"Tutor is looking for you…" he said quietly to DG.

DG was so very royally screwed. She gave a jerky nod and began to move past him. She needed to get the hell out of there and bash her head into a wall. Maybe cry.

Cain raised his head and looked at Azkadellia as she passed him.

"She's right…" he said, sounding resigned.

DG couldn't help herself. She slowed to a stop and looked back at him. She knew her face briefly displayed her dismay. Cain's eyes slid over to hers. Beneath the stormy blue she saw a knowing glint before they went back to Az. He turned to leave, but not before leaving them with one deadpanned comment that had DG flushing scarlet.

"It wasn't a tree…"

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

A/N: FINALLY! The Tin Man gets the last word!


	18. Tangled

A/N: AHEM – You know that MMMMM rating I have this marked under? Well here is where I finally earn my stripes….Sort of, almost, maybe, but still: NSFW

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

Wyatt's fingertips brushed from the swell of her bottom to her shoulder blades. Her bare skin tightened, forming goosebumps. She looked over her shoulder at him from where she was lying on her stomach, reading in bed. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he looked at her from his place further down the bed.

They were sprawled out on her huge king size bed, DG lying lengthwise, facing the headboard, and Wyatt lying diagonally so that his feet dangled off the bed and his head was pillowed on his arms near her waist.

His offending fingers walked their way back down the curve of her back to the top of the sheet resting scandalously low on her back. They began to drag the material lower but DG rocked her hips from side to side, wiggling farther under the sheet.

"I'm almost done with this chapter."

Wyatt's smile faded and he frowned at her bare torso stretched out before him just begging for attention. His eyes inevitably trailed back down to where the sheet cut into what he would deem the most tantalizing view he'd ever encountered. He looked sideways at the back of her head at how her face was obscured from his view by her messy dark tresses.

Well if she didn't want to come out from underneath the sheets…

His smile was back as he reached behind him for the part of the sheet covering his lower half. DG continued reading until he suddenly whipped it over his head and pulled himself closer to her with his elbows.

"What-"

She barely got the syllable out before his hands were running over her backside, squeezing, massaging, and pulling. She let out a breathless moan and Wyatt could tell she was about to protest again. He nipped at her closest cheek with his teeth before sliding one hand underneath her. He shifted until he was on his knees and then he gripped her far hip and pulled her towards him, pushing on her closest one at the same time so she flipped over.

She gasped and made a noise of protest, snatching at the sheet so she could presumably cover her chest.

"Wyatt!"

Her annoyance was half-hearted. He grinned.

"Go ahead and keep reading if you want…" he lifted one of her legs and draped it over his back. He blew a puff of air at her center, making her flinch. "If you can concentrate that is…"

She moaned and felt her hands thump down on either side of her on the bed. The book, he heard in triumph, was sent tumbling onto the floor. He was eager to reward her.

Many torturous and fulfilling minutes later Wyatt was crawling up her body, placing kisses on her torso along the way. He lifted the sheet so he could see out from underneath of it and see her exasperated and sated smile.

"Hmmm," he considered her with the slightest of smugness. "How was your book?"

She rolled her eyes at him, and tugged the sheet back over his face.

"You're ego knows no bounds."

He pulled the sheet back, smiling.

"It does get in the way sometimes, doesn't it?" he asked leaning forward to kiss her. She hummed into the kiss, placing her hands on either side of his face.

"DG?" A voice from outside of her bedroom broke through the moment. DG jerked back from his lips, eyes going wide.

Sweet Papay!

There was absolutely no time to do anything about their situation before the owner of the voice was turning the handle on the door and knocking gently.

"Your Mother and I were wondering if you were ever going to get out of bed to-"

Ahamo must have been brought up short by the sight of his daughter's bare shoulders and the lump of what was clearly a man lying on top of her beneath the sheets.

The following three seconds of silence were the longest of Wyatt's life as Ahamo must have only been able to blink at DG.

"…day," Ahamo finally managed to finish his original thought, albeit a bit less cheery than before.

To say that DG's face was embarrassed and panicked was an understatement. Wyatt watched her face turn four shades of red as she tried to figure out a way to extract them from this terribly terribly awkward situation.

"Yeah, we'll be right down. _I'll_ be right down," she quickly amended but not before Wyatt's eyes widened and he pinched her side. "I…I mean…" she looked at him, lifting a shoulder with a 'help me' look. He shook his head with a bewildered, 'your guess is as good as mine' look. She looked to Ahamo again. "Could you give us a minute?" Wyatt dropped his head to her chest and gave a sigh of defeat, fighting the urge to groan and give himself away.

After another few tense seconds Wyatt heard the door close and DG let out a huge sigh of relief. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and started shaking with laughter. As he tried to roll off of her, she clung to him, taking her with him. She lay sprawled over him, her hair fanning over his shoulder as she shook with laughter, face pressed to his chest.

"I'm glad my life passing before my eyes amuses you, Darlin'," he said dryly making her giggles reach a more vocal level. He brought a hand up to rest on the back of her neck, the other resting just above her knee where it was bent to wrap around him and peaking out from under the sheet now twisted and tangled around their middles.

"My _father_ just caught us in bed together…" she gasped between chuckles.

"Yes thank you. I hadn't noticed."

Another fit of helpless laughter erupted from her and she raised her head to look at him. Her hair was flipped the wrong way and her eyes were glittering with relief and mirth, face flushed with embarrassment.

She was beautiful. He let out a sigh and brushed her hair back.

"So much for Saturday."

Her smile brightened.

"I know, right?" She laced her fingers together, palms down on his chest, resting her chin on top. "No grand announcement at the end of the Ball."

His finger brushed against the chain around her neck. Her eyes strayed to his forearm. He tugged at the chain and she lifted her head so that he might pull it into view.

A beautiful silver ring, holding a sparkling diamond, winked at him.

"Hmmm…so how _should _we go about announcing it?"

Her grin made him regret the question almost immediately.

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

A/N: Yes yes…*peaks out from under a rock* School blah blah adult life blah *retreats under rock* I miss you guys. But apparently not enough to write full on smut (for this story…)


	19. Every Little Touch

A/N: This one doesn't QUITE fit the genre of "established DG/Cain"…but uh…just read it anyway…they're still being out-ed…in a pet store…

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

It began with a touch, the vendor noticed.

The Tin Man would absentmindedly pat the head of a brown lab. The Princess would brush the back of her fingers on the feathers of a snow-white owl. And while the couple in question was not aware of it, the vendor noticed the corresponding touches across the courtyard.

A lighter brown lab nuzzling against the Princess, earning an enthusiastic ear rub, or a dark gray owl landing on the hat of the Princess's friend resulting in a put upon expression of wariness.

Even the slightest bit of interest in one of the vendor's animals shown by the pair of heroes of the realm and the animal's mate would seek out the other. It was uncanny. A sleek black cat would run a figure eight around the man's ankles, while across the courtyard the Princess was holding the paired white one.

_That_ one caught the Tin Man's attention. Though the vendor thought it was mainly the Princess's laughter following his flailing in an effort to maintain his balance and not trod on the cat. He had looked up to see her dazzling smile as she cradled the cat in her arms as if it were her favorite thing in the world. The vendor thought it was curious that at _that _moment, the wind seemed to pick up from the fan above her and blow her curls back from her face as well.

After that, the vendor noticed the Tin Man watching the Princess more carefully. After a moment, she had set the cat down and reached out to a capuchin monkey. It quickly scrambled up her arm to sit on her shoulder. The Tin Man barely had time to blink before a similar capuchin had thumped against his arm, chattering at him.

Well _now_ he was bound to notice a trend.

He looked down at the monkey in question, smiling slightly at the cute ball of fur attached to him, before wiping all expression from his face. He carefully took hold of the monkey and removed it from his arm, setting it back down on the table from which it had jumped. Two tables over, the monkey on the Princess's shoulder chattered sadly and clamored back down her arm and onto the table again.

She frowned as it moved away but her eye had already been caught by a flash of white down at her feet. She crouched down and nudged the bill of a duck affectionately as it waddled closer. The flurry of white and quacking next to the Tin Man made him rear back in surprise and he glared at the ball of feathers.

"Really, Deeg?" he nearly shouted. Her head came up, surprised at his annoyed tone.

"What!" She was immediately defensive.

"Every animal you touch sends another one over here to attack me!" He sounded grumpy. The Princess was not impressed. Her eyes narrowed.

"It's a _duck_, Wyatt. What the hell is it going to do?"

"I don't know, but it's …" he suddenly glanced around and upon noticing the vendor watching them, he dropped his voice. "…_obvious_."

The Princess blinked at him and looked around the shop. There was no one but the two of them and himself, the shop proprietor. He had the decency to only smile softly, albeit _knowingly_ at them if he did say so himself.

"The animals are only reacting to their bondmate," he informed the pair gently. Something told him that they weren't entirely aware of the attachment between them.

"Their what now?" The Princess asked, paling slightly. The Tin Man blinked at him before straightening and tilting his head down to hide his eyes.

The vendor shifted his weight nervously, glancing between the pair.

"Surely you have had heard of this particular pet store before, your Majesty?" he enquired gently.

The Tin Man looked up immediately and glanced around for a sign. When his eyes fell on the name painted on the wall behind the counter the vendor could tell that they had been unawares of where exactly they were.

"I'm sorry, Sir." The Princess said shaking her head slowly. "But we were just browsing through stores and I thought it would be fun to look for a pet. I didn't – I mean, uh…Are _all_ of these animals…paired?"

He smiled sympathetically. "Yes, I'm afraid they are. I could never sell just one."

"Alright. Let's go, kid." The Tin Man was moving towards her to guide her out of the store by her elbow.

"Wait, I…so they react to whatever friend you bring with you?" She asked looking over her shoulder, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

The vendor shook his head slowly, biting back a smile.

He watched as it slowly dawned on the Princess' face as she slowed them to a stop. Her smile faded, and she looked up at her Tin Man. He didn't return her look, merely tilted his head toward the floor.

"Wyatt?"

From her accusatory and surprised tone, the vendor quickly put the pieces together as to their obliviousness. They had _definitely_ not had this conversation before in any way shape or form. The Tin Man turned his head minutely, and he could see his jaw clench from across the store.

"I…" He shifted his weight from side to side. "…now you know," he rumbled quietly.

The Princess could only stare at him. He had loosened his hold on her elbow and she slowly stumbled back a step away from him. She looked completely floored. Her eyes searched the table behind her Tin Man for a moment before stumbling towards the door.

He hesitated, staring after her before following. Just as he made it to the door, the vendor called out one more time to halt him.

"For the record…my animals don't react unless there's…acknowledgement…from all parties involved."

The Tin Man slowly turned to look over his shoulder. The barest of smiles began to tug at his lips. He touched the brim of his hat before turning back to the door with purpose.

"Much obliged."


	20. Unofficial Capacity

A/N: Say whaaaaaaaaat? That last step off the face of the Earth is a doozie. Believe me, I just now found my way back.

This is dedicated to all of you lovelies still reading these stories of mine and sending your (not so) subtle encouragements to continue writing. *smooches*

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

"I'm confused. I thought you didn't want me to go?" She didn't sound that confused.

She had her hands on her hips.

That was never a good sign. He would have preferred her slumped shoulders over this. And that was even while knowing that slumped shoulders actually meant that she was tensed and ready to smack someone upside the head if the need should arise.

He was praying that the need didn't arise now, because hands on the hips most always ended up being worse.

"I meant you shouldn't go to so many functions…in general. Most of them to be exact. You shouldn't have to go to all of them, only the good ones."

One hand slid off of her waste, now slumped at her side. His eyes almost widened. What new brand of terror is this?

"You mean only the ones that you have to go to as well?" She had an eyebrow raised. He gave her a weak smile. It was more of a twitch really.

"Those ones for sure, yes." He knew it was futile to backpedal now. She sighed.

"Well I'm sorry, but it's too late." She raised an arm and gestured down the hallway behind him. He nearly flinched, but she was tilting her head sadly and sighing again. "I already told them that I wasn't going."

He blinked. She was letting it go? She seemed genuinely upset that she had backed out only to find out that he had wanted her to go all along. He had expected backlash for telling her one thing and expecting another. At least that's how he believed she would interpret this situation. He knew what he meant all along and what he was expecting, but he could understand if she wanted to smack him upside the head for not being explicit in his communications. He had been told more than once that while he usually had a certain way with words, he also had a certain way of being unhelpfully vague and sometimes misleading with them as well. Namely, when it came to any and all subjects relating to DG.

He was a downright skittish person around her. She made him anxious, happy, mad, and amused all at once and it made him act like a damn fool around her. They were working through it, but they've definitely had their bumps too.

She gave him a look. The one that said this was a bump. He realized that this was the part where he was supposed to come up with a solution.

"You're royalty. I'm sure you can crash any party that you want to."

She was back to dejected shoulder slumping which meant it was time to come up with a different solution. Fast.

"I'm not messing up somebody's head count to a party." She sounded less than impressed. "That's just plain rude. I always hated when people came to parties unannounced."

Thinking….considering…pondering…weighing pros and cons…tempted….sure why not?

"You could…be my plus one?" he all but mumbled the last part.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Her pinched look on her face at the thought of crashing a party, disappeared with the slightest tug at the corner of her mouth. Was that a hint of a smile he spied?

She was all sorts of bashful now, looking anywhere but him, although he could tell that this was the response she had been looking for from the beginning.

"Are you sure?" She asked quietly. Her eyes finally met his and he saw her own fears and nervousness shining through. "I mean, it's only been a few months…"

A warm smile spread across his face and he finally felt safe enough to move within striking distance and run a hand up her arm. His girl was nervous about meeting his friends now that they were...not quite publicly…_together_.

"They would be able to tell I was with someone whether you're there or not, Sweetheart." She gave him a hesitant, but genuine smile. "It's about time we announced ourselves. Besides, it's just the Tin Man Ball. What's the worst that could happen?"

CDGCDGCDG One Week Later CDGCDGCDG

Cain watched with the most passive alarm he could manage as his old Chief acknowledged DG during the welcoming ceremonies.

"I would like to thank Her Royal Highness, Princess DG, for gracing us with her presence this evening. We are overjoyed that you could make it after all."

DG's smiled was strained but she raised her glass and nodded to him.

"Thank you for the warm welcome," she replied from her place near the front of the crowd. Good. Short, sweet, and- "Though for the record…" Son of a… "I just thought I should let you know that I'm not here in any…royal capacity, this evening." The Chief, motioned for her to elaborate. DG blushed. "Oh, I'm…I'm just somebody's date."

"Is that soooo…" The Chief made a show of looking around the immediate vicinity of DG with a hand over his eyes as if to block the sun from his view. Spotting only couples around her, he moved the microphone back to his mouth. "I don't believe I see your date accompanying you?"

DG glanced around quickly, not really making eye contact with anyone, knowing full well that he, Cain, was across the room getting drinks, before shrugging up at the Chief.

"Most of you were detectives, were you not?" she asked innocently, though not one of them missed the challenge that was in her voice.

Excited muttering broke out amongst Cain's old colleagues and he groaned to himself.

Oh, the wagers that were about to be made.

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

A/N: This one, and the subsequent *Part Deux* to follow (…once it's finished) were written for the lovely Ms. Rissy James (Ahem… _former_ Rissy James… although I don't have your new penname committed to memory…).

"Why her!?" Do you ask, with hands on your hips? "Why not ME and my fellow readers, because we've sent you lots of reviews and favorites that have lit up your day and created ladder rungs with which you have crawled out of a pit of depression with?"

(…a bit too much, but an accurate metaphor nonetheless)

BECAUSE IT'S HER BIRFDAY, OF COURSE! *strikes up the band and throws confetti*

And I am MONDO behind on my chapter-for-a-chapter-deal I've had going on with her. And she deserves it. And Just Because. :)

And what better way for me to come crashing back into the land of the living and 'Teh Internets', then by floundering about and acting like this was my plan all along. It's only been well over a year afterall….*HEADDESK* Real life and all that jazz…


	21. Unofficial Capacity: Part Deux Version 1

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, My Lovelies…

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

A bet was a bet that was a bet.

Unless you were a Tin Man.

Then a bet was a challenge, that was a contest, that was a competition. And that was _before_ the wagers were agreed upon. Needless to say, that upon DG's innocent announcement, things had quickly gotten out of control.

It had started as a side wager. One of the Chief's old tricks to get someone to reveal something. He would bet against someone in the hopes that it would make them forget themselves and give something away, in this case, that they were DG's date. This evening, he masked it as a simple task.

"I bet that you can't make the Princess smile with one sentence."

Having not quite declared that he was the unofficial judge and witness to the proceedings with DG, the Chief, Evan, had eventually secured his position by her side for the evening, making it easy to test anyone who came near her. Sometime over the course of the evening, a repertoire had been established between the two and after remarking that she had an incredible Poker Face. DG had taken the bait, confirming that she could easily hide her emotions. Evan quickly jumped all over that opportunity thus resulting with the challenge issued to others, as stated above.

Joke after joke had been put to the Princess and only a shrug of the shoulders had been given in return.

At some point it became a matter of principle to the Tin Men to make the Princess smile, rather than a challenge because she really DID have a good Poker Face. They had exhausted nearly every avenue, including play acting, sonnets, and some of the cleverest jokes known in the zone.

And yet she merely pursed her lips and gave them a pat on the shoulder.

Then Evan cornered Wyatt.

"Wyatt!" a deep voice boomed to his left. "It's _damn_ good to see you, son. _Damn_ good!"

Cain smiled widely at his old Commanding Officer and Chief, a portly red-haired man with an equally red beard. He was standing next to two other familiar faces.

"Evan!" Cain greeted his CO, shaking the man's hand. He turned to the first woman to Evan's right, which was his wife. "Angela," he said with a nod, though she was moving to hug him.

"Oh, Wyatt. I _am_ glad to see you're alive and well."

"Well, not for the Longcoats' lack of trying…"

An odd, choked cough emanated from the third person in Evan's group.

"Ah, Wyatt," Evan stepped forward and swept a hand towards the lady standing on the other side of his wife. "May I introduce Her Highness, Princess…uh…DG," the man finished awkwardly after he received a look from the Princess in question mid-sentence.

"How many times must I ask you, Mr. Williams, to just call me DG?"

Evan gave her a winning smile.

"And how many times must I ask you to call me Evan?"

Wyatt smiled at the exchange and waited patiently.

"Always once more," she stated with a mischievous smirk.

Evan beamed and waved a hand towards Wyatt.

"Your Highness, allow me to introduce my old protégé, Mr. -"

"-Wyatt Cain," DG finished for him. At Evan's surprised look, Cain explained.

"We've met."

"A few times this evening, anyway…" DG added, sharing a smile with him.

They had lost count of how many times one or the other had approached a group of people only to be introduced again.

"I see," Evan hummed and barely narrowed his eyes as he glanced between the two of them. Cain knew he was being sized up far more meticulously than one would have thought. Evan had a great talent of being disarmingly charming and all around underestimated by those that didn't know him. "Well alright, son. Show us what you got! Can you make our stone faced Princess smile?"

Cain looked at her and she immediately scowled and took a deep breath. He could already tell that this would be too easy. He turned back to Evan and smiled.

"I don't even _need_ a sentence."

"Gentlemen!" Evan's voice boomed. "We have another taker!" Instantly, there was a crowd surrounding them, muttering and betting.

Cain smirked at her.

DG now had a hint of confusion coloring her face not that anyone other than him could notice. He put his hands in his pockets and stepped closer to her, rocking back and forth on his feet. She eyed him warily.

He leaned forward a fraction as if to kiss her but she swayed backwards. Her precaution was unnecessary because he would not stoop that low just to win a bet. It wouldn't be fair to the others. He would stoop even lower.

He would kneel, in fact.

Men made noises of disbelief and women gasped, but the only reaction that mattered was DG's. And while this was not the first time someone had tried to propose to her that evening in order to win a smile, this was the first time there was an actual ring.

And an actual reaction from DG. An actual jaw dropping, hand-covering-mouth, eyes rapidly blinking reaction.

"DG…" he began, and grasped her left hand in his. "…will you make me the happiest man in the zone and marry me?"

She took a shaky breath and he reached up and pulled her other hand away from her mouth. Her lips fought for a couple of seconds but she eventually couldn't stop the smile from breaking across her face. She shook her head and looked up at the ceiling while the crowd around them erupted. Eventually she looked back down at him and pressed her lips together, trying to scowl at him though it never reached her eyes. She stomped her foot, frustrated with herself, and breathed a laugh.

"You are such a cheater…" she muttered.

He grinned.

"Is it really cheating if I already know the answer? Couldn't we just call it being prepared?" She laughed and brushed her fingers along his ear.

"And I don't care what you tell Glitch. You are such a Boy Scout."

He rubbed his thumb back and forth across her hand.

"I'm not hearing a 'no' anywhere…"

She pursed her lips together and narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, I won't make you the happiest man in the zone…" she began, her smile betraying her words. She shrugged. "…but I guess I could agree to marry you."

He beamed up at her before standing up and wrapping her in his arms as he kissed her. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers.

"And how does that not make me the happiest man in the zone?"

She smiled and pressed her lips to his again.

"It doesn't. I imagine it makes you the happiest in both zones."

He smiled and kissed her again, letting go of her just long enough to slip the ring on her finger.

"I imagine it does too."

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

A/N: My email decided to do an awesome thing and put all of my mail in my junk folder (and eventually deleted it). So if you messaged me or reviewed or favorited anything of mine, essentially since my last post, I did not receive it, and for that I apologize. I usually make an effort to respond to all reviews, but short of looking through each and every story and each and every chapter that I've written, there's no easy way to find them….

But just know that I really do appreciate each and every review, favorite, and follow that I receive. You guys are the best - and why I feel obligated to post TWO possible and long awaited Part Deux's to this Unofficial Capacity storyline. I figure that I can get away with this, since 101 Ways was originally created so that I may post all of my alternate endings for which I don't have an entire backstory for, ha. Clearly, this is the sappy version. The next, is the more thought out, and in my opinion more entertaining ending.


	22. Unofficial Capacity: Part Deux Version 2

A/N: You know you've been in the Tin Man verse too long when:

….you type the phrase "on her otherside"… and you are confused as to why spellcheck tells you it isn't a word. *add to dictionary* HA!

Also – I don't know how to use the word "draught" and I'm sorry if it's wrong *headdesk*

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

A bet was a bet that was a bet.

Unless you were a Tin Man.

Then a bet was a challenge, that was a contest, which was a competition. (Yes, in this case, those ARE separate things.) And that was _before_ the wagers were agreed upon. Needless to say, that upon DG's innocent announcement, things had quickly gotten out of control.

And while wagers were being made as to who was the missing-in-action date, other bets were running rampant throughout the room. Which is how Cain inevitably found himself accepting the following challenge(s).

"Look at the Princess just standing over there by herself."

"She certainly hasn't spoken to anyone for more than a minute or two."

"Yes, she does seem to have quite a knack for dismissing people."

"She hasn't even danced with anyone."

There was a beat of silence amongst the group. Cain and three of his old friends were standing near one end of the bar in the corner of the room watching the proceedings.

"I bet you can't get her to talk to you for more than five minutes," was said to no one in particular. The youngest of them, McDaniels. opened the can of worms.

"I'll do it while circling her five times." Randall quickly added fuel to the fire.

"I'll get her to ask me to dance." Sterling added his own spin.

"Terms?" Cain simply wanted this all to end.

Randall looked thoughtful.

"Losers have to wear their hats inside out."

Cain scowled.

"That's downright hurtful."

Randall gave him an unimpressed look.

"Chickenshit," he said with a grin.

Cain puffed up, a determined look on his face. Damn him for knowing what buttons to push.

"Fine. I will not only do all three, but I will do it without saying a word."

"You're on." Chorused this three companions, and the four of them clanked their mugs together and downed the rest of their drinks.

With that Cain ordered the four of them another round, but instead of handing them directly to his friends, he gathered them up and made his way towards the Princess.

CDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDG

DG was bored.

Ever since her little challenge, Wyatt had been hiding in the corner with his friends. She had a feeling that this would happen, but she didn't think he would completely ignore her the whole evening. And she was more than a little miffed because it wasn't like she really knew anyone other than him.

She sighed and shifted her weight, eyes scanning across the room and trying not to linger too long on the cor-

_Wait! Where did he go!?_

Now she had gone and lost the man. Her brow furrowed but she quickly found him. Or rather, he had found her. He was making a beeline right towards her through the busy dance floor with four mugs of beer.

_Geez, take it easy Tin Man. So much for subtlety. _

He quickly mounted the three steps separating the two of them to where she stood above the sunken dance floor. He smiled and winked at her as he made his way towards her. She returned a small smile hesitantly.

_What was he…?_

Her smile went away as he continued right on behind her, appearing on her other side, and disappeared down the steps and across the dance floor once again. She watched as he went right back to his friends and handed out the drinks.

…_maybe I should have brought Glitch…..! Maybe I DID bring Glitch…Was bodysnatching possible?_

CDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDG

When he got back to his friends, they were looking at him bemusedly.

"And here I thought you were just really thirsty."

Cain pointed at finger at Sterling who had spoken.

"You're going down, boys. You might as well quit now."

"I'll be back," Sterling muttered under his breath and strode towards the Princess. His shoulder roughly brushed against Cain, who chuckled darkly, on his way past.

CDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDG

DG was looking at Sterling as he spoke with a blank stare with which people appeared to think meant they captivated her.

They were wrong.

He held out his hand and she realized he had just mentioned something about a dance. But before she could respond, a food platter full of hors d'oeurves was being placed in his upturned hand. The plate nearly toppled out of his hand as he fought to steady it with his other hand, which was already occupied with a beer mug.

DG barely noticed this last part, as she was busy giving a surprised look at the hor d'oeurves-depositing-Cain who was circling her for a second time. He tipped his invisible hat to her, and after mock saluting Sterling, disappeared again.

DG did however notice Sterling's glare at him before his face softened and looked back to her.

"Appetizer, Your Highness?"

She tilted her head and politely refused both the food and the dance.

CDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDG

Upon Sterling's return, Cain got a slap upside the head.

"Hey now!"

"I wasn't sure sabotage was on the menu," Sterling stated calmly. "Thank you for enlightening me."

He and Cain shared a wicked smile.

"Well I had better get going on my own circles then, shouldn't I?" McDaniels raised a glass in cheers before departing.

"I'll go with you," Cain muttered, taking a long draught from his mug.

"Shared conversation doesn't count towards your five minutes!" Randall called after them.

They quickly made their way over to the Princess where she crossed her arms upon seeing them.

"Good evening, Your Highness," McDaniels said with a bow. She nodded in return, but before he could finish introducing himself, Cain had rounded her and descended the steps once again.

"Umm…and you are?" She inquired after Cain. He merely turned back and raised his mug at her as he continued walking away.

She looked back to McDaniels, and narrowed her eyes. He snapped his mouth shut.

"This is all some sort of _bet_, isn't it?"

"Well, Your Highness, I'm sure most of us are guilty of some sort of wager this evening-"

DG put her hands on her hips.

CDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDG

Randall made a whistling noise of a plane crashing, complete with an explosion-like noise at the end.

"That didn't last too long," Cain commented.

"Yes," McDaniels said dryly. "And she spent the whole time mad at you while taking it out on me."

"Me? What did she say?"

"She wants no part of being the 'butt of some joke' as it were."

Cain hid a smile.

"Guess you'll have to turn up your charm then, Randall," Cain noted, knowing that he was coming off as a right cocky bastard at the moment.

"Oh, I'll show you how it's done, son," Randall said with a devious grin. He was the oldest of the group and definitely what DG would call a 'silver-haired fox.'

CDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDG

Randall managed to make it a whole minute through a conversation with her before Cain approached.

_This is ridiculous._

As he casually strolled up and made his way around behind her, DG moved without missing a beat in the conversation. She backed up quickly, blocking him from completing his circle, but he sped up and scooted on around her before she could press her back against the nearest wall. He turned and pointed a finger at her, frowning and giving her a disappointed a look.

She breathed a laugh and held up a hand in a half shrug before letting it slap against her side in defeat.

"You could at least bring me a drink if you're not going to talk to me!"

He turned towards the bar, but raised his mug in acknowledgement before walking away again.

She sighed and turned back to Randall, shaking her head. But Randall wasn't there. He appeared on her opposite side and she held up a hand.

"I'm sorry. Are you guys _circling_ me?"

"I beg your pardon?" Randall tried to play it off casually.

"Is it some sort of territorial marking or something? Because where I come from, you tend to get slapped if you do something like that."

"Princess, I assure you, we mean-"

She held up a hand.

"You should probably go before you finish that sentence."

"I think you're right…"

CDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDG

"Tough, isn't she?" McDaniels queried as Randall returned.

Randall nodded but with a strange look on his face.

"She's very abrupt. And yet…."

"I didn't feel insulted," Sterling finished for him.

"Yes."

"Exactly!"

"It's the damndest thing…"

"Hey wait a second…"

"Where's Cain?"

And then the haunting first few notes of a dance called the Shashamba reached them from the band in the corner. A dance which every woman loved, and that almost guaranteed a dance floor so packed that it is impossible to cross. In an almost comical fashion the three of them froze, before slowly turning their heads back towards the Princess. And there he was. Having just handed her a drink he stood next to her stoically.

She looked from her drink up to him and then out across the dance floor as well. And then her mouth started moving and they all groaned.

Cain made a show of glancing at the watch on his wrist.

CDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDCDGCDGCDG

"So are you ever going to talk to me?"

He glanced at his watch.

"Is that an 'eventually'?"

He sighed through his nose and gave her a nod and a sympathetic look. She gave him an unimpressed look.

"And all of this, just for a bet?"

He shook his head, and held up four fingers.

"FOUR bets?" she asked incredulously.

He smirked at her and nodded.

"You guys are ridiculous."

He shrugged.

"You realize you get to make this up to me, right?"

He took a drink and gave her a lecherous look over his mug. She scoffed and hit his non-drinking elbow.

"I didn't mean like THAT!"

He stopped drinking but didn't lower his mug. Narrowing his eyes at her he tilted his head. She turned pink and looked away.

"Shut up," she muttered.

That elicited a smile from him but he took another drink to cover it up. They watched the dancers take a turn before he started tapping the bottom of his mug against his free hand and nodding his head to the music.

She looked at him like he had sprouted another head.

"You're not serious are you?"

He looked at her and shrugged. Then he drew an invisible zipper across his lips, threw away the key, and shrugged again. She tilted her head and stared at him blankly. He straightened, and then scowled and pointed at her.

"I'll give you whatever look I want, Mister. Just because YOU think we might as well dance since you aren't speaking to me, does NOT mean I'll be dancing with you anytime soon."

He slumped and sighed, giving her a look that was pleading and knowing at the same time. She would not be swayed easily. When that didn't work, he took a step towards her and leaned down slightly and looked her right in the eye, a small smile on his face. She lasted 5 seconds.

"Oh, dammit all," she swore and turned to slam her glass down on the nearest table. He smirked victoriously and set his mug down beside hers.

CDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDG

By now the boys were fascinated and more than a little suspicious, he could tell. After a few more minutes of one sided conversation, and a dance, he and the Princess came to a spinning halt next to his friends.

DG laughed breathlessly up at Cain before turning to his friends. She smiled brilliantly at them.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced," she told them.

He held up a finger to interrupt her and guided her with his hands on her hips a couple of steps away from the trio. Then he walked in a final circle around her and glanced down at his watch, nodding as he counted seconds.

"Oh, for crying out-"

"Done!" he called out, interrupting her.

Her shoulders slumped and she huffed at him, but he was wrapping his arm around her waist again and pulling her towards the befuddled Tin Men. She looped an arm around his waist as well and placed her other hand on his chest. Apparently she was done with the original bet as well.

"DG," he said into her ear while smiling at his friends, "I'd like to introduce you to my oldest and most trusted friends." He pointed to each of them. "Randall, McDaniels, and Sterling." They barely managed to nod in response. "Boys, this here is my date for the evening." He rubbed his hand up and down her side for emphasis. She sighed tiredly at him before looking at his friends.

"Which one is the oldest and which ones can be trusted?" she asked mischievously twisting his words without missing a beat.

Laughter shook them all out of their shock. McDaniels elbowed Randall.

"I think that was aimed at you."

"Please. I'm clearly the most trusted."

"But not trusted enough to keep the secret of Cain's hot date!" Sterling chimed in. He tipped an invisible hat to DG. "If you don't mind me saying so, Your Highness."

"Not at all," she replied with a laugh.

"I gotta ask." Randall held up a hand. He pointed between the two of them. "How did this happen? Because there is no way Mr. Personality here caught your eye out of a crowd."

DG looked up at Cain, amused, while Cain gave an unimpressed look at Randall.

"The bets aren't over for the night are they?" she asked him. He looked down and couldn't resist her upturned face. He pressed his lips to hers briefly and then shook his head.

"Unfortunately…" he looked back at his friends. "We're just getting started."

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

A/N: I seem to be lacking inspiration…sorry if these aren't up to my usual standards. I miss writing. I especially miss having TIME to write…. We'll see if I can work on that in the future.


End file.
